


Life is weird

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joel reflects on finding out Sheila is undead





	Life is weird

“Hearing you talk about letting me kill people makes me feels all kind of ways”Sheila said to her husband 

“I have the weirdest life”Joel exclaimed 

In all honestly what was happening to him was something out of a nightmare 

Joel’s wife was dead but alive and she was a zombie 

Sheila was so impulsive always wanting to do wild things and he couldn’t figure out how to help her

“Killing people has made me feel so alive also human meat is amazing I’m telling you is better than real food”Sheila said 

Joel grinned “I bet it is honey”

“You’re the best husband ever”Sheila snuggled up to his side 

“I love you”Joel said to her 

“Love you too Joel”Sheila replies


End file.
